Le temps d'une mission
by shakamia
Summary: Van et Billie sont sous couverture
1. Chapter 1

**Le temps d'une mission**

By Mia

La confiserie. Mardi matin. 9 heures.

Billie est déjà là, assise à son bureau, Van et moi arrivons en discutant.

J'te dis qu'il ne peut pas y avoir meilleur joueur…

Non, non, non, il est dépassé, tu n'as qu'à voir ses derniers matchs, il a été plus que moyen…

Bonjour les gars, quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut être commencer

Elle n'est pas bien lunée aujourd'hui.

Asseyez vous. On a du boulot. On a retrouvé une jeune fille Amy Lockart sur la plage ce matin. Overdose. Belle, blonde, 22 ans. Elle est la quatrième en deux semaines.

Pardon mais en quoi ça concerne notre service?

Toujours le même style. Regardez les photos

Dommage, elle était mignonne

Elles débarquaient toutes de leur campagne. La dernière fois qu'elles ont été vues elles étaient à une soirée organisée par Jimmy Cerqueira.

Il me dit quelque chose, j'ai lu des trucs sur lui…Ben me regardez pas comme ça…Je lis quelque fois.

Oui, ils ont fait un article sur lui à propos de sa boite il n'y a pas très longtemps mais pour nous, son nom a souvent été mentionné dans le domaine de la prostitution. Jusqu'à présent rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé. Il touche à de nombreuses choses, immobilier, affaires…

Pourquoi c'est pas la Crime' ou les Stups' qui s'en chargent.

Ce n'est pas si simple. Il va falloir infiltrer Cerqueira et son réseau, donc ça correspond complètement à notre domaine.

Donc, c'est à nous de jouer

Ouai, on est parti.

Non, pas vraiment. Deaq, tu es sur l'affaire. Tu t'infiltres, sa boite c'est Le Passage. Tu commences par là. On ne sait pas comment ça se déroule exactement

Et moi, je fais quoi en attendant ?

Toi, tu restes en retrait et tu t'occupes de ce type. Carlos Montana. Il doit témoigner dans 4 jours, c'est l'ancien bras droit d'un petit caïd Carminé Lopez. Cet après midi il arrive à LA. Tu seras là, tu es en renfort du FBI. Ils avaient besoin d'un homme de plus et comme je devais un service à Jones, voilà. Tu seras donc sous les ordres du lieutenant Jones. Ta mission s'achève quand Montana entre au tribunal. Tiens ta plaque. On se voit pas avant.

Quoi, je vais rester enfermé dans une maison pendant 4 jours pendant que Deaq…

Quoi, la dernière fois tu as eu le porno et moi j'ai dû me taper les frangins tarés.

Ok, stop. Laisse tomber.

Bon, vous arrêtez tous les 2 et on se met au boulot. Van, tu as rendez-vous à 13 heures à l'aéroport. Deaq, Cerqueira est tous les soirs à sa boite. Allez. Au boulot, j'ai des coups de fil à passer.

A peine la discussion finie, je vis Billie attraper le combiner du téléphone. Tout en discutant, Deaq et moi sommes allés faire un peu de basket sur le terrain de la confiserie.

Fondu vers Van. Il est 13 heures, j'arrive à l'aéroport dans la décapotable bleue et blanche. Je me gare, attrape mon sac et sort rapidement. Je rejoins une équipe de 5 types qui attendent dans le bureau de la sécurité. Ils sont en costard et j'ai l'air d'un skater.

Salut les gars

Ah, voilà l'agent Ray. On attendait plus que vous.

Je suis à l'heure.

Ouai. Dis donc, c'est qui ton tailleur ?

Super, les Men In Black sont en forme.

Bon, on se calme, notre colis est arrivé. Agent Ray, vous montez dans la voiture de tête. On y va.

(pour lui même) Super, c'est toujours eux qui se font buter en premier.

Ce soir là, je me rend à la boîte, je me fais voir, repère les lieux. Cerqueira est dans un coin, il semble traiter des affaires ; il est entouré de nombreuses personnes, notamment de femmes. Je ne fais rien, pour le moment je me contente d'observer. Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder Cerqueira, il y a des gardes du corps qui empêchent les gens d'approcher sa table et je préfère ne pas faire de boulette.

Le lendemain à la planque.

Je suis déjà sur le point de sombrer, je ne supporte pas les flics avec qui je travaille, c'est des cons et je m'emmerde. Ils ne savent que jouer aux cartes et regarder la TV. Ca ne bouge pas assez pour moi, c'est des sortes de vacances et il faut bien que je l'avoue, je ne sais pas me reposer. Les dernières vacances que j'ai prises, ont failli m'être mortelles ; tu parles de vacances !

Carlos est tranquille, il ne parle presque pas, en fait il rumine beaucoup, il semble résigné. Il s'en fou, il semble assez confiant et puis il sait que sa famille est en sécurité car elle a bénéficié de la protection des témoins.

Le seul moment qui m'a un peu changé les idées c'est lorsque j'ai appelé Deaq pour qu'il récupère ma voiture devant l'aéroport. Super.

La maison dans laquelle on est, n'est pas très grande, elle est de plein pied, située dans un quartier tranquille, familial. De l'extérieur on croirait que la maison est vide, mais non, on est dedans.

On ne sort pas de la journée et personne ne vient nous rendre visite. Un écriteau qui dit « A Vendre » est planté dans le jardin devant. La seule distraction c'est le livreur qui passe discrètement par derrière 2 fois par jour.

Le deuxième soir Deaq retourne à la boite mais cette fois-ci, il est venu avec Aquarius pour faire avancer les choses. Il connaît tout le monde, Cerqueira y comprit. C'est lui qui fait les présentations.

Deaq mon frère, une dernière info, avec eux, toujours avoir une nana

Quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

Moi je donne telle que ça vient. T'inquiètes, je vois que Jolina est ici, elle a un service à me rendre, je la mets au parfum.

Le minimum. Elle ne doit rien savoir sur ce qu'on fait ici. Allez grouille.

Cerqueira, je te présente Deacquon Hayes, un pote de NY, il est en visite à LA pour quelques temps ; il est là pour affaire mais également pour s'amuser si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Deaq, voici Cerqueira.

Salut.

Salut Deaq, alors t'es là pour affaires…

Oui mais ce soir, je suis là pour m'amuser.

T'amuser, alors si ce que dis Aquarius est vrai, on devrait s'entendre.

Aquarius laisse Deaq et va parler à Jolina.

Il revient un peu plus tard vers Deaq, il a mis Jolina au parfum, tout devrait bien se passer. Il voudrait pouvoir parler à Deaq mais Cerqueira est toujours là, ça semble bien coller entre eux, tout est sur la bonne voie. La soirée semble bien se passer mais Aquarius n'arrive pas à parler en tête à tête à Deaq pour le prévenir. Jolina arrive enfin près de lui. Grande, une peau d'ébène, elle porte une jupe timbre poste couleur argent avec un petit top noir qui laisse voir une épaule dénudée et porte des cuissardes.

Salut chéri.

Elle embrasse Deaq sur les lèvres.

Salut ma puce

Tu ne viens pas danser avec moi ? Tu m'as laissé seule toute la soirée

Non chéri, on parle, je me rattraperais ce soir, promis. Va danser. Je te regarde.

Charmante

Oui

Madame Hayes ?

Ou la ! Non, la seule madame Hayes s'est ma mère ; on ne s'emballe pas, on n'est pas marié et je ne suis pas près de lui passer la bague au doigt, on est jeune et libre.

Cerqueira tique, c'est très discret mais là, Deaq voit qu'il a peut être fait une boulette, confirmée par la tête d'Aquarius.

Glissé fin de soirée.

Mais comment voulais tu que je sache que leur truc à eux c'était les gens mariés ? C'est bizarre !

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te prévenir.

Putain, je suis dans une sacrée merde, je suis grillé, alors à moins que je me marie demain… Billie va être furieuse.

Tu passeras le bonjour à ta charmante patronne.

Ouai.

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent pour Van. Il traîne, il est de mauvaise humeur et commence à parler tout seul ; Deaq quant à lui retourne tous les soirs au bar mais ça n'avance pas, il est coincé. Des afters existent et Cerqueira choisi apparemment qui a le droit d'y aller ou pas. Deaq n'en fait pas parti et il est certain que ces soirées sont la porte d'entrée vers ce qu'il cherche. Il remarque également une grande brune à qui Cerqueira parle de temps en temps, elle pourrait être impliquée.

Le vendredi matin.

Branle bas de combat. On doit être à 9 heures au tribunal pour le procès.

J'attends impatiemment la fin de la mission. Tout le monde est sûr le pied de guerre. Jusqu'à présent il n'y eu aucune anicroche mais généralement c'est à l'approche du palais de justice que tout se complique.

Le convoi de 2 voitures part rapidement en direction du tribunal. Là bas j'attends toute la matinée dans le couloir. Finalement, on me dit sur les coups de midi qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Carlos va être transféré à l'aéroport pour une destination inconnue. Il va être pris en main par le service de protection des témoins

Je prends un taxi et rentre directement à la confiserie pour voir des têtes sympas.

Van

Salut Deaq

Van assied toi, bon, tu reprends l'affaire de Deaq.

Quoi ? Et 2 secondes, je viens de rentrer

Justement, tu n'as pas encore été vu et on n'a pas que ça à faire. Deaq tu restes sur la touche. Je veux te voir tous les matins à 9h30 pour le briefing.

Super.

Tu l'as dit mon frère.

Billie explique la situation à Van.

Le soir, je me rends donc à la boite Le Passage. J'y retrouve Johnny O, il me sert de garant et me présente à Cerqueira. On commence à discuter lorsque j'entends mon portable sonner, je regarde le numéro qui s'affiche, c'est Billie.

Excusez moi… Allo, Billie ?

Ecoute Van, Deaq arrive. Pas de faux pas.

Ok Billie.

Votre femme ?

Billie ? Oui…Billie, ma petite femme. Vous la verriez, jolie brune, yeux bleus, on est inséparable, complètement fou l'un de l'autre mais là elle s'occupe d'organiser nos petites soirées si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je vois. Excusez moi, je vous laisse quelques minutes.

Cerqueira s'éloigne et va vers une femme, grande brune, toute en longueur, des grands yeux en amande très noirs. Certainement celle dont nous avait parlé Deaq.

Elle me regarde et après les explications de Cerqueira, elle acquiesce. Ce dernier repart me voir et me dit que si ça l'intéresse, il pourra m'introduire dans des soirée sympas moi et ma femme.

Confiserie. Le lendemain matin. Bilan de cette première soirée.

Alors c'est bon, t'a ferré Cerqueira ?

Ouai, ce n'est pas compliqué, j'ai dit que j'étais marié. Ca a été le mot magique

Ce n'est pas compliqué quand on t'a prévenu.

Justement, en fait, j'ai besoin de toi Billie… pour que tu joues ma petite femme

Quoi ?!

On va se marrer

Oui, tu m'as téléphoné à ce moment là, j'ai dit ton prénom, allez, pitié, il a fallu improviser. C'est sorti comme ça, je sais que c'est un plan un peu limite mais…

Limite c'est le mot.

Tu es mon plan de la dernière chance.

La dernière fois…

Il n'y aura pas de problème pour cette fois, pas de simulation, pas d'audition

Stop ! Tais toi. …Ok.

Ce soir on doit aller à une soirée. Cerqueira doit me téléphoner pour me donner le lieu sur les coups de 22 heures.

Bon, il va falloir jouer…

Les mariés…

Non, jouer serré. Bon, laissez moi un peu de temps, il faut louer une villa et tout préparer. Pour ce soir, on partira directement d'ici.

Je regarde Van et Deaq s'éloigner pour aller faire un billard.

Tu les feras toutes. Je n'y crois pas, Monsieur et Madame Strummer !

Arrête. Je crois qu'elle va me mener la vie dure.

C'est clair. Vous vous engueulez comme un vieux couple. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle t'ait pardonné pour...

Stop.

C'est ding comme tu refuses de parler de cette mission.

Je ne refuse pas d'en parler mais avoue que c'était plutôt gênant. Ta patronne à genoux devant toi en train de te défaire ton pantalon…

Tu rigoles ! Si vous aviez pu voir la tête que vous faisiez tous les 2

Samedi soir.

J'arrive à la confiserie. Je me suis mis sur mon 31, en costard noir, une chemise prune rehausse le tout.

Billie ! Je suis là, Cerqueira m'a appelé, il faut y aller.

Là Billie apparaît et je la regarde de haut en bas, ce qui ne lui échappe pas. Je ne dis plus rien.

Elle a une robe toute noir, fluide, très prêt du corps qui arrive sous les genoux, le bas est asymétrique. Elle est tenue par un simple cordon. Le dos voit un décolleté vertigineux et laisse apparaître son tatouage et le fil de son string orné d'un brillant. Une longue chaîne descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle est perchée sur des escarpins noirs.

On y va. Alors, où ça se passe ?

A Malibu, une soirée privée chez Isabella et Sylvio Rapiecci.

Rapiecci, Rapiecci, ça me dit quelque chose mais…attend que je fasse quelques recherches.

On n'a pas le temps Billie.

Le trajet passe en parlant des derniers détails, les alliances à enfiler...

Vers 23 heures, on arrive devant une grande villa. Un gars ouvre la porte à Billie. Je descends à mon tour et fait le tour, jette les clefs au gars pour qu'il aille garer la voiture. J'accompagne Billie en mettant sa main dans son dos et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Souris Billie. Et souviens toi, on est fou l'un de l'autre.

Sensation bizarre que cette main posée sur ma peau. A peine la porte d'entrée ouverte, un couple se dirige vers nous.

Monsieur et Madame Strummer

Van, et voilà ma femme Billie

IsIsabella et voici mon mari Sylvio

Enchantés.

Isabella et Sylvio sont devant nous, il tient sa femme par la taille. Ils sont vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre. Là un couple passe derrière les Rapiecci, ils sont enlacés, lui est derrière elle, il l'embrasse dans le cou, elle a la tête penchée à l'arrière, sa main gauche lui caresse les cheveux. Ca ne semble déranger personne. C'est là que Van commence à regarder toute la pièce un peu plus attentivement. Billie vient elle aussi de s'apercevoir ce qui se passait. Ils sont dans une soirée plutôt open, tirant sur l'échangisme.

Je vois que tout le monde est très libre.

Ah, l'amour.

Oui, nous même, si on ne se retenait pas…

Je me place derrière Billie pour la tenir dans ses bras, je l'embrasse dans le cou. Billie sursaute et souris (jaune) Je la sens toute tendue.

Ne vous retenez pas ; c'est pour cela que vous êtes là.

Pardon ?

Oui, c'est ce que votre mari nous a laissé entendre et c'est pour cela qu'on vous a invité. On veut passer des soirées avec des gens comme nous, pratiquant l'amour librement et ouverts aux expériences en tout genre.

Allez ma puce, arrête de les faire marcher, tu sais que tu adores ça.

Oui, bien sûr. De nous deux je suis la plus débridée.

On vous laisse, profitez de la soirée, de la maison, des personnes.

Oui, merci.

Sur ce, Billie et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la terrasse, prenant un verre au passage. On discute avec des personnes, on est sollicités par tout le monde, certainement parce que nous sommes nouveau. On est proches l'un de l'autre, en fait on ne se quitte pas, on ne sait jamais et finalement Billie m'entraîne dans une pièce qui paraît être vide.

Enfin ! Bon, maintenant explique moi, c'est quoi cette histoire !

Parle moins fort !

Tu savais comment ça allait se passer ?

Non, j'te jure.

C'est ding ! Tout le monde s'envoie en l'air partout

Sur ce, un couple ouvre la porte

…Vous savez ce que c'est, une dispute d'amoureux.

Ouai.

L'autre couple ne semble pas vouloir sortir, pire même il s'incruste sur les sofas et commence à s'embrasser tout en nous regardant de temps à autre, comme une invitation à les rejoindre.

Allez ma puce

Je me rapproche, la prend par la taille et la regarde avec des yeux de chien battu en espérant qu'elle va lâcher l'affaire.

Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser (a voie basse) cette conversation n'est pas finie. Van, on fait quoi maintenant ? Ils sont toujours là et commencent à se déshabiller. Il faut faire quelque chose

Je m'approche encore plus près, respire un grand coup et je me lance. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, et descend le long de sa carotide.

(Voie basse) Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

(Voie basse) Il fallait faire quelque chose, j'improvise. Essaie d'être un peu enthousiaste. Mets y du tien. Il faut donner le change.

(Voie basse) Ok. Ok. Mon dieu. Là je pense sérieusement à changer de voie et à commencer un élevage de chevaux dans le Montana.

Je sens qu'elle commence à me caresser le torse et le dos, assez timidement, tout en jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs au couple voisin. J'embrasse toujours Billie dans le cou, sur le visage, évitant consciencieusement ses lèvres, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je lui mordille l'oreille. C'est bizarre comme sensation.

(Voie basse) Van, je crois qu'ils nous regardent. Sortons de cette pièce

(Voie basse) On ne peut pas sortir de cette pièce comme ça. Ils vont trouver ça louche. Tu te souviens on est censé être de véritables obsédés. Attends j'ai une idée. Prépare toi.

(Voie basse) Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Je te préviens, fait gaffe à ce que tu fais.

(Voie basse) A trois. 2 3 !

Là, je me baisse un peu et attrape Billie au niveau des cuisses, remontant par la même occasion sa robe.

Je me retrouve dans ses bras, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je le tiens par le cou, c'est bizarre, on se regarde dans les yeux et il me tient serré contre son torse.

J't'emmène dehors chérie.

Dehors il me pose sur le rebord du balcon

Alors on dit quoi à son petit mari ?

Oh Van !

De la main droite, elle m'attrape par la nuque et me tire vers elle pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Je suis sous le choc, je crois que j'ai les yeux exorbités. De l'autre main je lui caresse les cheveux.

Je suis…surpris, je ne fais rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse sa main dans mon dos ce qui fait par la même occasion remonter ma chemise. Allez Van, lance toi ! J'improvise, elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et commence à parcourir de mes doigts sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle trésaille. C'est bizarre et ils retrouvent cette sensation étrange quand ils se touchent. Le baiser s'éternise, j'entrouvre les lèvres, comme ça, malgré moi et elle suit le mouvement, sa langue commence doucement à s'introduire dans ma bouche.

Ah, on vous a retrouvé !

On se sépare. On tourne la tête dans la direction d'où vient la voix.

Oh, on ne vous avait pas vu

Ouai. Comme nous, quand on est dans l'action, plus rien n'existe.

Il n'y a rien de mieux.

IsCe n'est pas dit.

Dîtes moi tout, ça m'intéresse.

Mercredi en fin d'après-midi, on fait une soirée, un peu plus privée, différente mais dans le même esprit. On les organise depuis quelques semaines. Si ça vous dit…Ca pourrait durer une soirée ou plus.

…Oui. Dîtes nous le lieu et l'heure et on sera là.

On vous appellera pour vous donner les détails.

Oui…Ce n'est pas que cette soirée est désagréable, bien au contraire mais il va falloir rentrer, tout à l'heure je me lève tôt.

Oui et c'est bien dommage. On attend de vos nouvelles. Bonsoir.

On part main dans la main. Je l'ai attrapé comme ça et elle me laisse faire. Le portier va chercher notre voiture et nous laisse tous les 2, main dans la main. Nous sommes silencieux. Je remarque que Billie commence à frissonner. J'enlève ma veste et la lui met sur les épaules. Surprise, elle ne dit rien et me regarde. Notre silence est interrompu par le voiturier qui vient d'arriver.

Dans la voiture au retour, c'est silencieux puis…

…Bon, apparemment tout se déroule bien. Van, il va falloir mettre les choses au point.

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour le baiser.

Je ne veux pas m'excuser, il va falloir à me donner tous les renseignements maintenant. Je ne veux plus de petite surprise comme celle-ci, c'est clair.

Ecoute, si je n'en avais pas rajouté on n'aurait pas réussi à s'infiltrer. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui garde les renseignements…

On est arrivés, Van s'arrête devant la confiserie. Dimanche 4 heures 10.

A tout à l'heure, 8 heures.

Quoi ? Si tôt !

On a du boulot, il faut que tout soit fini. On emménage dans la matinée.

Je vais dormir ici. A tout à l'heure chérie.

Billie me jette un regard pas des plus amical et grimpe dans sa voiture, elle rentre chez elle.

Le lendemain. Deaq arrive tôt à la Confiserie.

Billie est déjà au boulot, je me suis changé et je traîne, affalé sur un canapé.

Je viens d'apercevoir Van, il a une salle tête, pas rasé, il a mal dormi.

Alors, raconte moi ta virée avec Madame Strummer ?

Vaut mieux pas en parler

Oh !

Quoi ?

Tu refuses d'en parler, je crois que j'aurais bien aimé être là.

Si vous avez fini tous les 2, mon cher mari et moi on emménage ce matin.

Ou là !

En fin de matinée, Van et Billie sont dans leur nouveau chez eux. C'est une belle villa avec piscine, au Nord de la ville, dans les collines. Elle a été en partie meublée avec ce qui se trouvait entreposé à la confiserie. C'est un subtil mélange entre le moderne et le colonial.

A peine sont ils arrivés qu'ils commencent à installer leurs affaires, à prendre possession des lieux. Van dort dans la chambre d'ami mais toutes ses affaires sont dans la chambre principale qu'occupe Billie, juste en face de la sienne. Au cas ou…

J'arrive sur les coups de 13 heures, faisant une petite visite à l'improviste qui surprend Van et Billie.

Salutation Monsieur et Madame Strummer.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tu es un hôte de choix tu le sais ? Cadeau, pour vous 2. Histoire d'égayer un peu cette maison et de rendre tout ça plus crédible.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Nous nous sommes installés dehors sur la terrasse et on prend un verre. Bille ouvre le paquet que j'ai apporté. Ce sont des photos, certaines dans des cadres. On peut y voir Billie et Van ensemble, enlacé ou non, à la montagne, à la mer, en vacance, en soirée, chez eux.

Billie et Van sont sciés, ils se les passent en les regardant avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Je les observe en rigolant.

Comment t'a fait ça ?

Je me débrouille en informatique, qu'est ce que tu crois, tu ne connais pas tous mes talents cachés.

Incroyable.

Vous savez que j'en ai d'autres avec lesquelles je pourrais vous faire chanter ?

Les regards de Van et Billie obliquent vers moi.

Je rigole Billie.

Je reste un peu avant de rentrer. Il est décidé que j'aurai quelques jours de vacances et que je dois me tenir prêt à intervenir.

Commence la cohabitation.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée de dimanche à la villa, chacun de notre côté.

Elle travaille sur son ordinateur toute la journée, passe beaucoup de coup de fil. Elle a encore pas mal de choses à mettre au point pour que leur couverture soit nickel.

Moi au contraire, je passe la journée à traîner, je dors un peu, j'ai du sommeil en retard, je joue aux jeux vidéo. Je sais que je ne tiens pas en place, je regarde la TV, lit des magazines, reste à la piscine et à force de tourner en rond, je rends Billie complètement dingue. Sur les coups de 20 heures, je commande de la nourriture chinoise pour deux et apporte à Billie sa part sur un plateau.

Tu arrêtes de travailler et on mange.

J'ai encore un peu de boulot Van.

Non, tu arrêtes, tu manges un peu et après on sort.

Elle lève enfin les yeux et me regarde puis finalement sourit. J'ai raison et elle le sait. Elle repousse son ordinateur sur la table et commence à manger. On discute tout en mangeant, l'ambiance est très agréable et détendue. Ensuite on se prépare à sortir, on va se changer.

J'enfile une chemise noire et son pantalon en daim marron clair.

Billie quant à elle enfile un pantalon en cuir violine ainsi qu'un bustier en dentelle noir qui s'accroche avec des agrafes dans le dos. On est prêts.

On est sur le point de sortir, Billie me précède lorsqu'elle sent mes mains dans son dos.

Van, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Tu n'avais pas attaché toutes les agrafes.

…Merci

Sur les coups de 22 heures on est à la boite de Cerqueira. Là encore c'est la même représentation que le soir précédent, mais c'est un peu moins difficile, moins forcé, on s'est un peu habitué l'un à l'autre et il n'y a pas de grandes embrassades donc ça va. On est là pour se montrer et faire voir comme on est amoureux. On ne se quitte pas, on est tout le temps à côté. On aperçoit même Aquarius de loin, celui-ci nous regarde en souriant.

La soirée se passe bien, on retrouve également les Rapiecci et on discute toute la soirée.

Finalement sur les coups de 4 heures, on rentre à la villa.

Van va se coucher tout de suite, je veux vérifier 2, 3 choses sur mon ordinateur avant de me coucher. Je travaille au salon.

Quand je me relève vers 8h30, Billie s'est endormie sur le canapé. Je la regarde amusé. La lampe est allumée, l'ordinateur est en veille. Elle ne ressemble pas à l'image qu'elle donne. Elle est plus fragile qu'on pourrait le penser. Je m'en suis aperçu lorsqu'elle a été enlevée par Gabriela, qu'il a fallu la retrouver et ensuite l'aider à décrocher de la drogue.

Elle et Deaq font partie de ma famille et je veux la protéger.

J'éteins l'ordinateur, la recouvre avec une couverture et éteint les lumières.

Je ne me réveille que vers les 11 heures. Je suis seule dans la villa, Van n'est nul part. Il rentre finalement à 12 heure 30.

Le repas est prêt, elle a fait à manger.

Ca sent bon…Tu sais cuisiner alors ?

Oui. Ca a l'air de te surprendre

Non, oui, disons que je ne t'imaginais pas en train de cuisiner.

Tu m'imaginais ? Et tu m'imaginais en train de faire quoi ?

…

Mets toi à table, c'est prêt.

On s'installe à table, elle me sert.

C'est bon.

Merci…Et merci pour la couverture.

Pas de quoi. Je suis descendu et j'ai vu de la lumière alors voilà. Je me suis dis que te porter dans ton lit ne serait peut être pas une bonne idée.

Perspicace.

On finit de manger et on passe le reste de la journée à la villa. Billie a toujours du travail à faire et je traîne toute la sainte journée. Je sature et vers les 15 heures, j'explose.

Billie, écoute, il serait peut être judicieux de se montrer en ville

J'en ai encore pour 2 bonnes heures Van.

Non, ça suffit.

Sur ce, j'attrape Billie

Van ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Repose moi immédiatement !

Mais tout de suite chérie.

Non ! Si jamais tu fais ça…

Je jette Billie dans la piscine, elle en ressort toute mouillée.

Ah c'est comme ça ! Tu veux qu'on se montre en ville, on va se montrer en ville. Shopping.

Non, par pitié.

Tu vas souffrir.

Billie va se changer. Elle enfile une tenue plutôt street wear, plus confortable et surtout plus sèche.

Elle a décidé qu'on allait faire les magasins et je sais qu'on va les faire jusqu'à ce que je rende grâce. On fait toutes les boutiques possibles et imaginables, on sort d'une boutique pour rentrer dans une autre. Je suis Billie en portant les sacs. Au bout de la 7ème, je l'entraîne dans un magasin de lingerie. Elle veut jouer à ça ? Moi aussi je peux jouer.

Billie ne se laisse pas démonter, elle pense me prendre à mon propre jeu. Elle est dans une cabine d'essayage, elle enfile tout un tas d'ensembles, de bustier, caracos, guêpières… Ca fait 30 minutes que j'attends derrière la porte, je suis assis contre la cloison. Je suis en train de sombrer jusqu'à ce qu'une vendeuse arrive.

Tout se passe comme vous voulez ?

Oui, merci.

Et vous monsieur, que pensez vous des articles qu'a choisi madame ?

C'est une surprise, il n'a pas le droit de regarder.

Billie, chérie, madame n'a pas tort, je les ai déjà vu lorsque tu les a choisi. J'ouvre.

Van !

Van ouvre une partie du rideau et passe juste la tête par l'ouverture. Lorsque je le vois, je prends un t-shirt pour me couvrir et c'est là que je remarque qu'il a les yeux fermés. D'abord en colère, je souris.

Très joli chérie. Tu le prends.

Faites moi voir ce que ça donne.

Sur ce, la vendeuse ouvre le rideau en grand, Billie se retrouve en sous vêtements (guêpière, tanga, porte jarretelle) devant moi qui a ouvert les yeux. Je suis bleuffé ! Elle est waou !

Je suis en sous vêtement devant Van ! L'être devant cette femme ne la dérange pas mais devant Van… Il a les yeux grands ouverts et me regarde d'une façon...

Votre mari a raison, cet ensemble vous très bien.

On prend tout.

Je le regarde, surprise. Van ferme rapidement le rideau.

On continue comme ça jusqu'à un magasin pour homme. Là, j'entraîne Van à l'intérieur. C'est à mon tour de rigoler.

Chéri, c'est ton tour.

Elle se dirige vers des articles

Ce pantalon a l'air fait pour toi.

Elle attrape des pantalons, regarde les tailles, puis jette un regard dans ma direction et m'en apporte finalement 2.

Essaye ça. Ca devrait aller pour la taille.

Billie…

Allez.

Van se dirige alors vers le rayon sous vêtements.

Van, on s'en occupera tout à l'heure.

(à l'oreille de Billie) Je ne tiens pas à enfiler de pantalon sans sous vêtement.

J'ai ajouté au cas ou elle n'aurait pas comprit.

Je ne porte pas de sous vêtement.

Billie me regarde surprise. Elle prend les choses en main. Elle me choisit quelques boxers et des slips.

Pendant qu'il enfile le pantalon, je m'attarde au rayon des chemises et en attrape quelques unes. Lorsque je reviens à la cabine, Van en sort. Le pantalon lui va très bien.

(voix basse) Tu as l'œil.

Tient, enfile ça.

Van enlève la chemise qu'il a et enfile celle que je lui présente.

Il n'est pas rentré dans la cabine et s'est déshabillé devant moi. Il est occupé avec les boutons de sa chemise et je le regarde faire, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois torse nu mais là, il n'est pas mal... Lorsque je me retourne pour me regarder dans le miroir et voir ce que ça donne, en fait c'est elle que je regarde mais elle ne s'en aperçoit pas.

Finalement on prend tout et on rentre. Il est 20 heures 15 et on tombe sur le canapé, harassés.

Billie a mal aux pieds, elle est allongée, les pieds sur la table basse. Je me pose à côté d'elle. Je lui attrape la jambe…

Van, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Relaxe toi. Je suis un pro des massages de pied.

Non, c'est bon, ça va…

Alors, j'arrête ?...Billie

Non, surtout pas.

Ca me fait sourire Van. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, j'arrête finalement. Billie avait arrêté de parler, je pensais qu'elle s'était endormie. Je me lève et commence à m'étirer, je suis noué au niveau du cou.

Viens là, c'est à ton tour.

Mes pieds vont très bien.

Mais ta nuque, apparemment pas. Couche toi sur le canapé.

Pardon ?

À plat ventre, c'est un ordre.

Je m'installe, Billie commence à me masser.

Je ne suis pas très bien installé, alors elle me décide à grimper sur son dos. Tout à coup je me sens nettement mois à l'aise, moins sûre de moi. Van ne dit rien mais lui non plus n'a pas l'air des plus à l'aise.

Au bout d'une 10aine de minutes, elle arrête.

Voilà, c'est tout.

Elle se lève et va dans la cuisine. Aucun des deux n'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas bougé, je suis toujours allongé et pense à ces quelques minutes.

Il est 21 heures, aucun des deux n'a faim. Billie retourne à son ordinateur, je tourne en rond.

On se retrouve finalement tous les 2 à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents avant de sortir. Cette situation est un peu gênante mais ça nous fait sourire.

La soirée à la boîte Le passage se passe comme la veille.

Mercredi dans la matinée, Van reçoit un message de Rapiecci. Le rendez vous est à 17 heures à la marina. Le retour est prévu pour le vendredi en fin d'après-midi.

Briefing à la confiserie mercredi en fin de matinée.

J'avertis le capitaine Parish.

Le bateau se nomme « La Traviata », c'est un voilier de 50 mètres de long.

Branle bas de combat. L'équipe d'intervention devra arraisonner le bateau en mer vendredi très tôt le matin. Les filles doivent être encore à bord. Ce qui implique récupérer et conserver les preuves. Avec de la chance, ils pourront impliquer également Cerqueira.

Il faudra la jouer serrer, nous n'aurons pas de micro, pas de gilet, seulement un portable et nos armes, on y va à l'aveugle.

En fin de journée, tout est près, on a fait nos sacs et on est prêt à partir. Arrivés à la marina, on se dirige vers le bateau « La Traviata »

Montés sur le bateau, on aperçoit le même couple que lors du premier soir lorsque l'on était dans le petit salon. Les 3 autres couples présents nous sont inconnus.

Tout est réglé, il y a du personnel qui s'occupe de nous servir, de nos bagages.

Après avoir bu un petit cocktail sur le pont arrière, on nous fait visiter le bateau, on nous montre notre chambre. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la cabine, Van aussi d'ailleurs mais aucun commentaire n'est fait.

La journée se passe bien, c'est agréable. La soirée est presque sage, quasiment une soirée normale, un bon repas, une conversation intéressante...

Je pense que c'est peut être un test afin de voir s'ils peuvent avoir confiance en leurs invités, Van est du même avis. Bien sûr on pense à jouer le couple amoureux, toujours une main sur le genou de l'autre, des petits noms, il faut faire illusion.

Vers les 1 heures, Van m'entraîne sur la piste. Sa main droite est posée dans mon dos, son bras gauche est replié sur ma main et repose sur son coeur. Je suis proche de lui, quelques centimètres.

Aucun de nous deux ne regarde l'autre, on est très proches, presque front contre front.

Puis je lâche sa main et la pose sur son épaule. Mes doigts glissent le long de son bras tout en l'effleurant doucement.

Sa tête est contre ma joue, je sens son souffle. Pourquoi est ce si agréable ? Il me semble différent de d'habitude.

Van…

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

…Rien

Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter de faire ça mais je me dis que ce n'est pas si important.

Je me sens bizarre, lui n'a pas l'air à l'aise non plus. Il l'ait rapproché de moi et je sens son cœur. Est ce son cœur ou le sien qui tape comme ça ? On n'en sait rien.

La musique s'achève, il va falloir se séparer.

Billie…C'est pour l'enquête.

…Ok, pour l'enquête

Là il s'approche de moi et commence à m'embrasser.

Le baiser n'est…pas si simple. Le désir ne transparaît pas, même si les bras se resserrent autour des corps malgré nous, malgré toute la retenue due à leur travail, à leurs liens ; c'est là, bien présent et on le sait. Lorsque nos lèvres se sont touchées, sa main est directement remontée de mon bras, à ma nuque et jusque dans mes cheveux pour me tenir encore plus fermement contre moi. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont embrassé, ils ont été coupés dans leur élan ; mais là, ils se laissent portés par le mouvement, à peine a t elle entrouvert les lèvres qu'il approfondi leur baiser.

Quand finalement leurs lèvres se séparent, le couple Rapiecci arrive vers eux.

On vous prend toujours sur le fait.

Oui.

Alors, apparemment d'après ce que j'ai entendu, la soirée de demain sera un peu différente ?

Oui, vous verrez.

Chérie, je vais me coucher, je me suis levé tôt ce matin, je suis harassé.

Je te suis dans 10 minutes.

Bonne nuit. Ne tarde pas trop chérie.

Non. J'arrive.

Je l'embrasse, comme ça, sans réfléchir.

J'en profite pour faire le tour du bateau, j'observe plus attentivement les lieux pour me repérer et éviter les mauvaises surprises lors de l'arraisonnage.

Van pendant ce temps est sur le lit de la cabine, je me demande comment j'ai pu l'embrasser… Je me sens bizarre, je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Il ne faut pas y penser, c'est la mission, j'aime beaucoup Billie et depuis cette histoire avec Gabriela, j'ai tendance à être plus protecteur, c'est tout. Du moins je l'espère.

Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir et puis surtout il y a ce lit qu'on va devoir partager.

Quand j'entends du bruit dans le couloir, je vais dans le dressing. J'entends Billie entrer à son tour.

Billie se change dans la salle de bain et moi dans le dressing. Chacun hésite à sortir, finalement elle sort, apparemment la première.

Je porte un ensemble shorty/caracos et je commence à se demander comment on va s'organiser et c'est là que je remarque la caméra dans un coin. Ok, il faut jouer le jeu, je m'installe alors de façon lascive sur le lit et attend Van.

Van, chéri, je t'attends.

Je sors du dressing, en T-shirt et boxer, un peu surpris. Là je vois Billy alanguie sur le lit. Je me rapproche du lit, elle se redresse, elle est à genou sur le couvre lit. Elle m'attrape par le t-shirt et colle sa bouche à mon oreille.

Caméra

Micro ?

Je ne sais pas.

Je l'attire alors à moi, lui m'embrasse le visage tout en me caressant les cheveux. Ses mains descendent ensuite le long de mes reins. Elle fait passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête. Là elle s'écarte et va se mettre sous les draps. De son index elle me fait signe de venir la rejoindre en lui souriant.

Je la rejoint, je suis allongé sur elle dans les draps, la situation est plutôt gênante. Je la regarde, elle me fait signe que oui. Je l'embrasse sur les lèvres, sa langue a glissé contre la sienne, se mélange, est ce lui ou moi qui a commencé ? Je l'embrasse une fois puis 2 et j'arrête, je la regarde. Il y a eu un truc ; faisait elle semblant ? Je le fais basculer, j'ai senti un truc et je préfère changer les choses. Je me retrouve sur lui, lui embrasse le cou, descend sur son torse, je suis sous les draps.

Je sens que si elle continue je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. J'essaye de penser à autre chose, du froid, de la glace qui glisse sur son ventre, dans son nombril, stop ! J'attrape fermement Billie sous les aisselles et la remonte brusquement vers moi. Je passe une main dans son dos, remonte le long de sa nuque et la fait basculer.

(à l'oreille) Fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains ou je te brise les os.

Je m'arrête un peu et puis descend le long de son cou, sur son décolleté, sur le ventre. Je suis sous les draps et là je suis immobile, tout à coup paralysé par ce que je viens d'entendre. Billie est en train de simuler et de façon très bruyante. Je ressors la tête de dessous les couvertures. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, je m'y met moi aussi, elle se cambre contre moi en gémissant, elle plante ses ongles dans mon dos. Elle fait mal ! On a tous les 2 gardés nos sous vêtements. Ce petit cinéma continue pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule sur Billie.

(voix basse) Alors heureuse ? J'ai assuré hein chérie ?

Billie me pince et ajoute

(voix basse) Tu sais que c'est les filles qui ont inventé la simulation ?

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Je bascule sur le côté et éteint la lumière. Chacun est de son côté du lit.

Le lendemain, je me réveille, je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un. Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

…Van ?

Quoi !...Billie…Billie ? Chérie.

Mais qu'est…

Van m'attire à lui et m'embrasse doucement. Je reste sans voix, j'avais oublié.

Bonjour chérie… (Voix basse) Désolé.

La journée se déroule comme la veille, tout se passe bien et rien ne fait avancer leur enquête. On évite tous les 2 soigneusement de parler de la séance de la veille.

Avant de sortir le lendemain, on a fouillé la chambre de fond en comble. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun micro et seulement une caméra.

Un élément va pourtant m'intriguer. Un bateau nous accoste en milieu d'après-midi. Il repart une demi-heure plus tard. Après cela, on donne à chaque couple un flacon de couleur ainsi qu'un coffret à conserver dans les chambres.

En fait, si ce n'était pas une mission, l'ambiance serait très agréable. Ceux sont des gens qui ont l'air tout à fait normaux au premier abord.

A 16 heures, tout le monde part en dinghy pour accoster sur une île. On y passe le reste de la journée. A 21 heures, le repas est servi. On dîne sur la plage, des femmes nues, allongées sur les tables servent de plats sur lesquels la nourriture est étalée.

A 23 heures trente, le dinghy accoste d'île. Une brochette de femmes en paréo de différentes couleurs en descend et se présente devant tout le monde. Chacun récupère la sienne en fonction de la couleur du flacon qui a été donné.

Van en possède un de couleur jaune orangé. Je me dirige donc vers une grande blonde, Kimy. Elle a le même style qu'Amy Lockart et doit avoir approximativement le même âge, comme toutes les filles présentes.

Je l'observe et je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, elle a l'air ailleurs et semble un peu trop docile.

Je la regarde, lui passe la main sur la joue pour la faire réagir. Là, la jeune fille s'approche un peu plus de moi et doucement se penche pour m'embrasser.

J'ai vu toute la scène comme tout le monde et je me sens un peu bizarre face à ce qui vient de se passer. J'essaye quand même de faire comme si tout était normal. On a jamais su si elle était lesbienne finalement.

Ca donne le départ, chaque triplette rentre sur le bateau, nous rentrons avec Kimy ; on part en premier.

On entre tous les 3 dans la cabine, la jeune femme s'assoit sur le lit ; elle semble ailleurs, indolente. Elle a été droguée.

Le coffret qu'on nous a donné est sur le lit, à l'intérieur on y trouve une fiole, une seringue, un élastique et des instructions.

Les instructions sur le papier sont claires :

Injecter le produit, il fait effet au bout de 5 minutes et durant 2 à 3 heures, désinhibe complètement la personne.

Possibilité de rendre la fille à 3 heures, de la garder, d'en changer.

Après avoir lu les instructions, Billie s'approche de la jeune femme, l'allonge sur le lit, met l'élastique autour de sa cuisse et rempli la seringue, prête à lui injecter la drogue. Enfin, elle lui remonte sa jupe.

Je suis assis sur un fauteuil, je regarde la scène et je me demande ce qui se passe, jusqu'où elle va aller. Billie s'approche un peu plus, se met à genou devant la fille ; elle enlève son chemisier et le jette. Il arrive pile sur la caméra. Billie se relève, elle est en soutient gorge.

Elle vide la seringue et en conserve un peu comme preuve. Elle va se rhabiller. On discute de ce qui va se passer ; au fur et à mesure, l'effet de la drogue qui lui a été injectée pour la rendre docile diminue. Billie rhabille Kimy. Celle-ci finit par réagir. Là nous lui expliquons toute l'histoire. On peut l'aider, la sortir de cette histoire à condition qu'elle témoigne pour faire tomber tout le réseau.

A 2 heures 30, tout est réglé. Billie va se changer, elle ébouriffe ses cheveux, j'enlève ma chemise et je reste en pantalon.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je vais ouvrir. Kimy se lève et sort avec le type.

Est ce que vous voulez une autre fille ?

Billie se place derrière, tout contre moi, elle tient un drap contre elle de sa main droite. Son autre main est posée sur mon torse.

Non, je veux profiter de mon mari

Les désirs de madame…

Excusez nous.

Je ne parle plus au type et me retourne et attrape le visage de Billie pour l'embrasser. Avec ma jambe, je pousse la porte pour qu'elle se referme.

Billie a vu qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle se rapproche pour fermer la porte de sa main droite, le drap est tombé à terre, elle est à présent tout contre lui. J'ai du reculé et je me retrouve coincé contre la porte. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être plus qu'une diversion mais finalement, soit honnête Van, tu le voulais et je prends ce geste pour un encouragement. J'enlace alors complètement Billie, et l'embrasse encore plus langoureusement.

« Je suis coincée contre la porte, ça a dérapé, elle me surprend de plus en plus, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle oserait faire ça, faire le premier pas. »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dégénère ; il a mal interprété ce qui vient de se passer mais elle sait également qu'elle n'a pas envie de tout arrêter. Ca tourne dans sa tête.

« Je suis folle, je suis sa patronne, ma tête a arrêté de fonctionner, c'était bien le moment, le pire c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête et que je lui ai rendu son baisé »

Je la tiens serré contre moi, elle fait un pas en arrière, un instant de lucidité mais ses bras sont toujours autour de mon cou. Je la suis, prenant ça pour une proposition de se diriger vers le lit. Elle ne m'en dissuade pas. Ils avancent dans la direction du lit, tout en continuant à s'embrasser et à se caresser.

On bascule tous les deux sur le lit. Jusqu'à présent il n'y a eu aucune parole échangée, aucun regard. Quand elle se retrouve allongée sur le lit et que je commence à descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à ses jambes ; on se regarde, enfin. Je me redresse, comme si tout à coup je prenais conscience de ce qu'on avait fait. Elle ne dit rien, lève sa jambe droite et la remonte le long de ma jambe pour s'arrêter à ma ceinture. J'attrape son pied et défait la chaîne de cheville qui tombe à terre. Je lui embrasse le pied tout en remontant à l'intérieur de la jambe. Elle m'arrête lorsque j'arrive au niveau de son genou. C'est alors qu'elle se redresse ; à présent elle est assise devant moi, elle m'attrape par ma ceinture et m'attire à elle.

Lorsque je regarde l'heure, il est 6h30, je suis dans les bras de Van. Tout est silencieux. Je me dégage lentement, je crois qu'il dort. Je me redresse, m'assoie sur le lit, nue, enroulée dans le drap.

Je la regarde mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressort, je suis habillé.

Billie…

J'appelle les renforts.

Billie s'assois sur le lit, elle appelle Parish, l'unité de renfort est sur le pied de guerre, ils attendent seulement le signal. Tout en mettant au point les derniers détails.

Je vois quelque chose par terre, c'est un des colliers de Van ; il a du être arraché dans le feu de l'action. Machinalement, je le ramasse, le fait glisser entre mes doigts. Lorsque je raccroche, prête à intervenir, je le mets dans ma poche, comme ça.

Je suis de l'autre côté du lit, la regardant téléphoner en silence.

Ils seront là dans 5 minutes. Il faut qu'on les attende sur le pont arrière.

Ok

Aucune autre parole n'est échangée. On traverse le bateau jusqu'au pont arrière, on n'a vu personne, aucun garde, c'est bon signe. Arrivés sur le pont arrière, les renforts sont déjà là. Ils se dispatchent sur le bateau. Deaq est avec Van. Tout le monde se répartie. En 5 minutes, le bateau est pris, tout le monde est réveillé, les filles qui ont été droguée sont dans une cabine, une pièce au font et elles ont été délivrées.

Tout est net, les personnes sont débarquées ; je trouve la petite pièce où il y a tous les magnétoscopes ; toutes les chambres possèdent une caméra et c'est là que je voie celle de notre chambre, le chemisier n'est plus sur l'objectif. Je rembobine et met lecture pour voir ce qu'il y a exactement sur la bande. Je tombe sur une scène, Van est à genou sur le lit, assis sur ses talons, penché vers moi qui suis contre lui, à genou également. Il dessine des arabesques avec sa langue sur sa poitrine. J'ai la tête en extension, caressant ses cheveux.

Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce moment précis.

On est collés l'un à l'autre. Finalement j'avance le genou droit vers lui pour être plus proche de lui, il m'attrape au niveau des cuisses et me soulève pour me coller encore plus contre lui. Il bascule sur le dos et je me retrouve à cheval sur lui.

Je met avance rapide et voit les images défiler, elles sont saccadées mais on sent qu'il y a un certain naturel dans le geste, une tendresse transparaît. Je remets à nouveau la bande en lecture seule. Je suis allongée sur le ventre, sur ses coudes, on ne voit pas mon visage à cause de mes cheveux. Van est sur moi, il m'embrasse la nuque, il passe sa main le long de la courbe de mon sein, sur mon ventre et la descend jusque dans mon shorty. Nos 2 corps ondulent sous les caresses de l'autre. Je fais un arrêt sur image

J'entends des pas qui arrivent, j'arrête tout, prend les cassettes concernant Van et moi et les met sous mon gilet par balle. Je mets toutes les autres dans une valise.

A ce moment là, des types de la police rentrent dans la pièce et je leur remets la valise. J'ai gardée la cassette de la 2ème nuit où on me voit avec Van. Les caméras sont allumées, elles n'enregistrent pas, je vois tout ce qui se passe dans les différentes chambres ; les flics ont investi tout le bateau. Mon regard s'attarde sur l'écran de la vidéo de notre chambre. Je peux voir Van et Deaq, c'est là que mon regard croise le sien. Il a vu la caméra, il a surtout vu que le chemisier n'était plus dessus.

Je sors de la pièce ; Van est toujours dans la chambre, Deaq vient de sortir.

Je m'apprête à le suivre et c'est là que je vois quelque chose de brillant entre les draps au sol : la chaîne de cheville. Je me baisse, la ramasse, je la regarde en repensant à la nuit qu'on vient de passer. J'entends Deaq qui m'appelle sur le talky et met rapidement la chaîne dans ma poche avant de sortir.

Retour à la confiserie, tout le monde à droit à un long week-end de repos. Le bateau a été bouclé, ramené au port et mis sous séquestre.

La mission est bouclée. Van vient de sorti suivi de Deaq. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Billy, il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose, du regret ? Je ne crois pas, peut être. En tout cas, je la vois mettre une vidéo dans son sac ; je sais ce que c'est.

Deaq et Van rentrent chez eux. Deaq conduit, il voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. C'était déjà bizarre à la confiserie. Van sort un une chaîne de cheville de sa poche et commence à la regarder, il joue avec.

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Rien,...un souvenir.

A qui ça appartient ?

…

Je ne réponds pas et Deaq sent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas insister. Déjà, Billie était bizarre.

Je retourne à la villa que Billie avait louée. J'entre et pose la clef à côté du téléphone, par habitude. Rien n'a encore été embarqué par les déménageurs, tout est à sa place. Je grimpe à l'étage et ramasse mes affaires. Celles de Billie ne sont déjà plus dans le placard.

Lorsque je redescends, elle est là, dos à moi, devant le meuble pour le téléphone, elle regarde le cadre posé sur le meuble, on peut nous y voir, je la porte sur son dos, on est à la plage, on rigole. Billie a pris mes clefs, posées sur le meuble, machinalement.

J'entends des pas et je me retourne. Je suis face à lui, nerveuse.

Van…pour …enfin…c'était juste…

…le temps d'une mission.

Je m'approche d'elle, me penche vers elle. Je sens son souffle, son odeur. Il me prend les clefs des mains et nos doigts restent entre lassés. Tout le temps nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux. Je l'embrasse alors sur la joue, tendrement, lentement. Il a ses clefs. On sort de la maison ensemble.

A lundi…

9 heures, je sais.

Elle rentre chez elle, toute seule. Elle pose son sac sur la table basse et s'assoit sur le canapé.

Elle se penche et sort du sac une chaîne cassée et les vidéos qu'elle pose sur la table.

Elle se lève et range le tout dans sa commode, dans le tiroir à sous vêtements.

Le lundi lorsque Deaq arrive à la confiserie, cette impression de malaise a disparue. Tout est comme avant. Il a peut-être rêvé.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Et après…**

By Mia

Un mois, ça faisait un mois que nous étions chacun sortis de cette maison. Un mois que nous avions repris une vie normale, en faisant abstraction de ces quelques jours que nous avions partagés. On avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien réussi je crois.

Le lendemain nous avons fait comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

J'arrive au boulot, elle lève les yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me regardait pas comme ça un mois auparavant. Est ce juste une impression ? Laisse tomber Van.

Ce soir Deaq et moi allons retrouver Aquarius pour se faire un resto ; nous étions à la réception lorsque nous sommes tombés sur Billy. Nous avons été aussi surpris qu'elle. Elle était avec un gars qui l'aidait à enfiler son manteau.

Billie !

Deaq, Van. Bonsoir. Frank voici Van et Deaq, des collègues.

Disons plutôt qu'elle est notre patronne.

Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Bon, on va vous laisser. Bonsoir.

Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Ils sont sortis et je me suis retrouvé comme un con à suivre Deaq. Je n'avais rien dit, muet, une tombe. Elle au moins avait une vie sentimentale, depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas eu de femme dans ma vie ?

Nous avons rejoint Aquarius dans l'arrière salle, il nous attendait. Nous avons passé une bonne soirée même si mon esprit vagabondait de temps en temps vers elle.

Le lendemain je suis allée au boulot de bonne heure, je ne sais pas pourquoi

Salut boss

Van…

Bonjour! Alors, t'as passé une bonne soirée?

Oui, merci. Bon, on a une affaire de voitures volées sur les bras. Depuis quelques temps, on soupçonne Jimmy Smith dit la Casse d'envoyer vers l'étranger entre autre de belles américaines. A chaque fois qu'une descente a été faite, il avait les papiers, en règle. C'est à nous de démanteler le réseau.

On sait déjà comment il s'approvisionne. Son rabatteur s'est Marcus Williams. Votre job s'est de vous infiltrer chez ce type.

Les autres services n'ont pas été capables de s'infiltrer ?

Non, c'est pour ça qu'on peut ajouter meurtre à la longue liste de leurs activités. On a réussi à chopper Jamie. Elle s'est tout de suite mise à table. Elle est d'accord pour vous servir de garant.

Je me renseignerais auprès de Mario.

Ok.

Billie, peut être qu'on peut utiliser une de ces superbes voitures…

Je veux la Viper.

Oh non, pas question. Je veux la viper.

Stop ! Je garde la viper pour le moment.

Je les ai vu partir en gesticulants. Ils m'énervent quand ils sont comme ça. J'ai un nombre incalculable de problèmes à régler, leur modifier leurs identités. Les SWAT avaient fait une descente et décapités les fournisseurs à l'aube donc de ce côté là, c'était bon.

J'avais encore une fois interrogé Jamie. Tout était prêt. Normalement tout devait rouler. Je me suis calée une seconde dans un siège, prenant un peu le temps de respirer.

C'est là que j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Van

Van, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ils veulent une viper bleue. Dans 2 heures.

Où êtes vous ?

Malibu.

Il faut quasiment une heure rien que pour aller à Malibu

Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu entres toi aussi dans le jeu.

_Dis à Billie qu'on a déjà appelé Aquarius, il a un pote qui peut repeindre la voiture._

T'as entendu ?

Oui.

J'ai rapidement raccroché, j'ai ensuite téléphoné à Aquarius. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un garage de sa connaissance. En 20 minutes, c'était fini.

J'ai alors pris la direction de Malibu, lorsque je suis arrivée au bout de la jetée, il n'y avait que Deaq et Jamie. Van n'était apparemment pas en vue.

J'aimerais des explications Deaq.

Ma petite patronne adorée…

Va droit au but et où est Van ?

J'ai suivi son regard, Van était au bord de l'eau avec une fille. Disons plutôt qu'il lui séchait le dos. Ils sortaient apparemment de l'eau, ils venaient certainement de faire du surf

Je t'explique, ils ont voulu une viper, très rapidement pour voir si nous étions capable d'assurer. Cass, la jeune femme qui surf avec Van est la petite sœur de Marcus. Elle est là pour avoir un œil sur nous. Accessoirement elle a les 2 yeux sur Van et il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Marcus a l'air d'avoir accroché à notre petite histoire ; et comme ses fournisseurs ont disparus, torpillés…il n'a plus que nous

Quand doit arriver Marcus ?

Maintenant.

C'est là qu'une jeep est arrivée, suivi d'une décapotable. Marcus et 3 types se sont dirigés vers nous. J'ai jeté un regard vers Van, il venait d'embrasser cette Cass. Il ne changerait jamais, il craquait sur toutes les femmes avec qui il menait une enquête. Et dire que j'avais été l'une d'elles.

Deaq, Van. Vous ne me présentez pas ?

Billie.

Et bien Billie, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Cass ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

Tout est net. Je ne l'ai pas fouillée.

Vous permettez ?

J'ai levé les mains et je lui ai fait un grand sourire. Il a commencé à me palper, s'attardant plus que nécessaire.

Et ! Bas les pattes, c'est …

Je me suis sentie bête, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris, j'aurais pu tout faire foirer. Billie et Deaq me regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

Sa sœur, je suis sa sœur, vous connaissez les frères ?

Ouai, c'est comme ça, la famille c'est sacré.

C'est ça, on est une belle et grande famille.

Maintenant que tout est clair, si l'on parlait de cette Viper ?

Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

Il n'y a rien a dire, vous vouliez une voiture, vous l'avez.

Une course, ça tente quelqu'un ?

Oui, moi.

J'ai senti le regard de Deaq et Van sur moi. Pourquoi j'avais envie de me mesurer à elle ?

Van, ça te dis ?

Moi je vais tenir compagnie à Billie.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à donner le top départ.

Nous nous sommes alignés, près à partir. J'ai tourné la tête vers l'autre voiture, Cass venait apparemment de vérifier les amygdales de Van.

J'ai à nouveau tourné la tête. Deaq a donné le top départ et j'ai enfoncé l'accélérateur.

J'ai rapidement pris les devant, je voyais Cass dans mon rétroviseur. J'étais toujours en tête lorsque la route s'est rétrécie, on ne pouvait passer qu'à une voiture. Puis ça s'est élargi à nouveau. J'ai regardé dans le rétroviseur, il n'y avait plus personne ; elle était en train de me doubler. Je n'ai pas compris, elle nous a doublé, s'est faufilé et bien que je l'ai collé au pare-chocs, à la limite de lui faire du pousse pousse, je n'ai pas réussi à gagner.

Lorsque je suis descendue de la voiture, j'étais furieuse mais il a fallu faire bonne figure.

Tu t'es bien défendue Billie

Ce n'était pas très équilibré, tu es une championne.

On remettra ça.

Nous avons fini la transaction et nous sommes rentrés Deaq Van et moi dans la voiture de Van. Tout était réglé, il ne nous restait plus qu'à le pourvoir en voiture de luxe en tout genre. Au bout d'un certain temps on serait ensuite introduit auprès de Jimmy.

Je n'ai pas parlé durant le trajet de retour et je crois qu'ils n'ont pas osé me déranger. Je n'aimais pas perdre et encore moins face à elle.

Il fallait maintenant que je remette à jour les infos, m'incluent dans sa vie. Je n'avais pas envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça car quelque part au fond de moi je crois que je le savais. Du moins j'espérais que ça soit ça.

Nous sommes arrivés à la confiserie, je suis descendue et je me suis dirigée vers mon bureau.

Je les entendais, et même si je ne voulais pas, je les ai écouté.

Putain Van, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Ca va !

Qu'est ce que t'a ?

Rien !

Van ?!

Laisse tomber, c'est clair ?

Je me sens débile, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a rien dit, qu'elle ne m'a pas regardé. Je rentre chez moi.

J'ai passé une partie de la soirée à arranger la boulette de Van. J'ai du me créer une identité, une adresse ; bref, demain dans la matinée, je déménage pour mon nouveau chez moi.

Il m'avait mis dans une situation difficile, je devais gérer la confiserie et avec cette mission d'infiltration…Bref, merci Van.

Les garçons sont venus me voir en début d'après midi. On finissait de mettre au point les derniers détails lorsque Van a reçu un coup de fil de Cass. Il y avait apparemment une fête chez son frère et nous étions tous les 3 invités.

D'après ce que nous savions, il se pourrait que Jimmy y passe. C'était une bonne occasion.

Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés à la confiserie en début de soirée, on a mis au point la soirée en fonction des dernières infos que nous avions pu obtenir. Billie était en mini jupe avec le nombril à l'air. Lorsque je l'ai vu apparaître, je me suis revu un mois auparavant, la découvrant en robe de soirée.

Elle allait apparemment jouer la carte de la séduction avec Marcus. Je n'ai rien dit, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu dire. J'avais des objections et j'ai été content que ce soit Deaq qui les formule.

Billie, tu n'es pas armé, en cas de dérapage…

Qui te dis que je ne suis pas armé.

Tu ne peux rien cacher.

J'ai toujours une arme sur moi, un petit pistolet…Je ne vais pas vous montrer où il est !

Et d'un coup, tilt, un fling planqué à l'intérieur de la cuisse…Mmm

Moi je devais m'occuper de Cass. Elle était vraiment charmante, ça pourrait toujours faire passer le temps.

On est arrivé sous les coups de 22 heures, à peine entrés, Cass se précipitait vers moi.

Ca me fait bizarre, elle est après moi et je sais très bien qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, que je me sers d'elle. C'est la règle du jeu, on se sert chacun l'un de l'autre mais dans le cas présent…ce n'est pas son cas et ça me met mal à l'aise.

Deaq et Billie ont passé une partie de a soirée ensemble et puis lorsque plus tard je l'ai aperçu, Deaq était seul. Quand Cass m'a dit que Billie avait fait sensation, mon estomac s'est contracté. En fait Marcus l'a à nouveau coincé ; elle a su s'en tirer d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Lorsque Jimny est arrivé, il a fait le tour puis il s'est approché d'elle.

J'avais retrouvé Deaq, Cass était soule et elle commençait à me fatiguer.

Il était presque 3 heures lorsque l'on a décidé de partir.

J'allais prévenir Billie lorsque j'ai vu Jimmy, il était quasiment affalé sur elle. Je me suis rapidement approché et s'est là que je l'ai vu se reculer, les mains en évidence. Elle avait du sortir son pistolet.

Elle s'est relevée, lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille et s'est dirigée vers moi.

On y va ?

Je te suis.

On a pris congé de nos hôtes et nous sommes entrés. L'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas très bonne. Deaq a bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais il a senti que ça tombait à plat.

Je l'ai reconduit chez lui. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seulement tous les 2, la tension était palpable. J'étais énervé, j'ai commencé à accélérer, le regard rivé sur la route. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsque Billie m'a interrompu.

Van ! Van ! Arrête cette voiture ! Tu m'entends ? Van !

Quoi !!

Arrête cette saleté de voiture !

Je me suis garé sur le bas côté, dans une ruelle.

Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Ca ne va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Rien. Ca va !

Non ! Qu'est ce que t'a ?!

Tu aurais pu te retrouver dans une situation délicate avec ce type !

Quoi ?!

Tout à l'heure lorsqu'il était affalé sur toi !

Non mais je rêve ! De quel droit !

Je me fais du souci pour toi !

Ben voyons ! Si je devais me faire du souci à chaque fois qu'une fille est affalé sur toi, je me serai déjà choper un ulcère !

Il m'a regardé d'une manière, il m'a attrapé et il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai laissé faire, complètement pas préparée à ça.

Je me suis retrouvée à califourchon sur lui et j'ai répondu à son baiser. Il a reculé le siège pour qu'on ait plus de place. Je me suis laissée envoûtée par son baiser ; je sentais déjà ses mains parcourir mon corps, me presser contre lui, s'attarder sur mes fesses. C'est là que je me suis attaqué à sa ceinture. J'avais envie de lui autant que lui de moi.

Je ne réfléchis pas, c'est mon problème, je me suis aperçu, dès le début que lorsqu'il me touche comme ça, je ne réfléchis plus.

Il m'a enlevé mon string je ne sais pas comment puis j'ai tourné la molette pour qu'il se retrouvé allongé.

Il me tenait dans ses bras, m'embrassant lorsque je l'ai repoussé du plat de la main. Je lui ai descendu son pantalon et son caleçon sur les genoux

Il m'a agrippé, m'entraînant contre lui. D'une main il me caressait les cheveux tandis que de l'autre je le sentais chercher quelque chose.

Je lui ai pris son portefeuille des mains et j'en ai sorti un préservatif. Je lui ai mis et j'ai légèrement soulevé le bassin, me plaçant au dessus de lui quand il m'a attrapé les hanches. Je l'ai brusquement senti en moi et m'a tête a heurté le plafond de la voiture.

Van me tenait contre lui, ne cessant de m'embrasser. J'avais envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser.

Quand son portable a sonné pour la 2ème fois, je lui ai dit de décrocher, on ne sait jamais ; ça pouvait être important.

Il a réussi à attraper son portable et je me suis redressée, continuant à doucement bouger le bassin.

Billie s'il te plait…Van à l'appareil ?

Van s'est moi. Ca va ?

J'ai accéléré le mouvement, je sentais que ça venait, lui aussi car il a dégluti et il m'a brusquement attrapé la hanche.

J'ai heurté le plafond et je me suis appuyé contre le volant c'est là que j'ai malencontreusement touché le klaxon.

Van tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Oh putain !

T'es où là ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Je te laisse, je te rappelle.

Il s'est redressé et a augmenté la violence de ses mouvements chacun m'envoyait comme un frisson dans tout le corps. Je n'entendais plus rien, seulement nos gémissements. Quand finalement ça s'est calmé et que la voiture est à nouveau redevenue silencieuse, il m'a entraîné avec lui.

Nous sommes restés un moment comme ça, moi allongée contre lui.

Lorsque je me suis je me suis dégagée, je me suis assise sur le siège passager. Nous nous sommes rhabillés en silence et il a démarré pour me raccompagner.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ?

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Lorsque je suis descendue de la voiture, je lui ai seulement souhaité une bonne nuit et j'ai claqué la portière sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot.

Je suis rentrée chez moi et je me suis couchée. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais. Je repensais à mon tiroir chez moi, j'avais envie de regarder son collier ; qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

Je me suis finalement endormi que sur le matin.

Je n'ai dormi que 2 heures et j'ai du faire un effort énorme le lendemain pour me lever. Je n'ai pas vu les garçons de la journée. Je me suis renseigné, nous avions besoin d'un stock de voitures. En fin d'après-midi j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Jimmy, il voulait apparemment me voir pour prendre un verre.

Il m'a donné rendez-vous au Scotch Club à 19 heures.

J'ai ensuite téléphoné à Deaq pour lui dire que j'avais rendez-vous avec Jimmy. Je lui ai également demandé de prévenir Van que demain je les attendais à 9 heures à la confiserie.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis changée et je suis allée le rejoindre au Scotch. Il était déjà là, il m'attendait dans un petit salon.

Billie, ravi de vous revoir.

Bonsoir, je suis étonnée que vous m'ayez appelé après la fin de notre entrevu l'autre soir.

J'aime les femmes de caractère.

J'aime les hommes qui savent ce qu'ils veulent. Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous aviez eu mon numéro.

J'ai mes petits secrets.

Vous avez choisi ?

Un scotch on the rock

Un bluberry gin. Merci.

La conversation a continué comme ça, il pouvait être plutôt charmant au premier abord mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, c'était un requin. Je le savais et il savait que je le savais.

Je vais devoir vous laisser.

Je pensais vous inviter à manger.

Pas ce soir. Mais peut être que demain et à ce moment là on pourrait parler affaire plus directement.

Parler affaire ? Pour ça, j'ai Marcus, entre autre. J'aime Marcus, j'ai confiance en Marcus. Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Moi non plus je ne vous fais pas confiance, je parle seulement d'argent. Un intermédiaire signifie moins d'argent pour moi.

Ca ne vous dérange pas de doubler Marcus, faites attention.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux être dangereuse.

Je n'en doute pas.

Je propose, réfléchissez, si ça ne se fait pas, nous irons voir ailleurs. Ce n'est pas un problème.

Mais je suis le plus gros exportateur.

…

Et vous le savez. Bonsoir Billie et à demain soir.

Je suis partie. Je rentrais chez moi lorsque j'ai eu envie de voir Van. Je me suis retrouvée devant sa porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai frappé légèrement à la porte. Après quelques secondes, il a ouvert. Je me sentais bête. Il n'a rien dit et il l'a ouverte un peu plus grand pour me laisser passer.

Il m'a conduit jusqu'au salon. Nous n'avions toujours rien dit.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

…Oui, de l'eau.

Met toi à l'aise…Ca s'est bien passé ?

Oui. Je dois le voir demain soir. Merci.

Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

…Je…je…en fait je ne sais pas. Je voulais venir pour…

J'ai posé mon verre et je me suis approchée de lui pour l'embrasser.

Lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai été surpris de la trouver là mais je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai laissée entrer. Elle semblait mal à l'aise. Ce silence me tue, on échange des politesses et quand je lui demande pourquoi elle est là, elle bafouille et elle m'embrasse.

Comme d'habitude je n'ai même pas pensé à la repousser et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

Je ne sais pas comment on a atteint ma chambre, je sais seulement que nous sommes en train de faire l'amour, je la sens se cambrer sous moi, gémir mon nom. Nous sommes les yeux dans les yeux, c'est la première fois que je regarde une femme dans les yeux en lui faisant l'amour. Lorsque finalement je me laisse aller contre elle, je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi.

Quand je me suis décalé car j'ai l'impression d'être trop lourd, elle a fait un petit mouvement qui m'a fait la retenir. Je l'ai attrapée par le cou et je l'ai serré contre moi en lui disant de rester.

Je regarde l'heure, on n'a rien dit. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je sais seulement qu'elle est restée, on a fait l'amour et je suis jaloux quand un homme l'approche.

C'est là que nous avons entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Disons plutôt que nous avons entendu Deaq tambouriner contre ma porte d'entrée. Billie s'est relevée, elle avait l'air complètement affolée.

Va dans la salle de bain. Je m'en débarrasse.

Ok.

Elle n'a pas protesté. Bizarre. Elle s'est levé en entraînant le drap, pudique ? Bref, je me lève, je mets mon pantalon et je me dirige vers l'entrée. En chemin je ramasse quelques vêtements et j'ouvre.

Oui Deaq ?

Van.

Mais te gêne pas entre.

Je l'ai suivi jusque dans le salon.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?...Tu n'es pas seul ?

Si mais j'étais au lit.

Et tu vas me faire croire que tu porte ces petites choses là ?

Merde, merde. Je récupère le soutien gorge de Billie.

Oui d'accord, je ne suis pas seul.

Elle se cache où ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

En fait, je suis venu car je me faisais du souci. Hier soir, tu as été bizarre quand je t'ai appelé.

Je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai vu une bombe sexuelle et je suis allée la draguer.

Bon, d'accord. J'avais l'impression que ta vie amoureuse était chaotique depuis Hillary mais…Je la connais ?

Non.

Tu as répondu trop rapidement. Je la connais, c'est Cass, oh petit coquin. Tu abuses d'une jeune femme raide dingue de toi.

Ce n'est pas Cass maintenant, tu vois, je vais bien alors dégage.

Pas la peine de t'énerver. Amuse toi bien.

Je le raccompagne et je referme la porte, à clef. Je retourne dans la chambre, la porte de la salle de bain est toujours fermée. Je frappe.

Billie ?

…Oui ?

J'ouvre, elle est assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle a l'air perdue et fragile. Je m'approche d'elle et m'accroupi pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Ca ne va pas ?

Rien ne va.

Tu regrettes ?

Je ne sais pas…non.

Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te préparer un truc.

Oui.

Je le regarde sortir de la salle de bain, arrête de te prendre la tête. J'ai fait une erreur, bon 3 fois mais il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je me lève pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Au passage je prends sa chemise pour me couvrir. Lorsque j'arrive, il a le nez dans le frigo.

Ca te dit une omelette ?

Tu sais cuisiner ?

Femme de peu de foi.

Je l'ai regardé cuisiner, l'omelette était magnifique. Il l'a déposée dans une assiette et j'ai sortie les couverts.

Les couverts

Tiroir de gauche. A table.

…

Mmm. Comment se fait il que tu saches cuisiner, toi l'adepte du room service.

Ma mère. Quand je suis parti de chez moi, elle m'a remis un petit carnet avec plein de recettes pour éviter que son bébé ne meure de faim.

C'est mignon.

Nous avons commencé à discuter de façon tout à fait naturelle. Nous n'étions plus 2 flics, nous étions seulement 2 amants qui partageaient un repas après avoir fait l'amour. J'ai ensuite entrepris de faire la vaisselle et lui a pris un torchon pour l'essuyer.

Lorsque ça s'est terminé, j'ai vu qu'il était 2 heures. Nous étions à nouveau silencieux. Je me suis dirigée vers sa chambre en ramassant les quelques vêtements qui étaient encore éparpillés sur le sol. Je crois qu'il était temps que je rentre.

Il m'a suivi et je l'ai vu se remettre au lit.

Je..

Côté droit ?

J'ai acquiescé. Il s'en souvenait.

J'ai plié mes vêtements et je me suis recouchée à ses côtés. Il a éteint et je l'ai senti m'attraper par la taille pour me serrer contre lui.

Je me suis endormi en me disant que ça se compliquait.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, elle n'était plus là. Seulement un mot sur la table.

Il faut qu'on parle plus tard.

Sois au boulot à l'heure.

B

Toujours à faire le petit chef. Je me suis préparé et je suis parti. Lorsque je suis arrivé Deaq était déjà là.

Ca va Van ?

On n'a pas le temps de papoter.

Oui mais monsieur a eu une nuit agité, des détails Van, des détails.

Il n'y a rien à dire.

A ce point ?

Quoi ?

Non !

Allez…

Au boulot ! Maintenant !

Je suis allée m'asseoir à mon bureau et c'est là que je l'ai entendu.

Elle par contre n'a apparemment pas eu la même nuit que toi.

Marcus nous a donné une commande pour le lendemain. 2 Ferrari carrerra, un coupet chrysler.

Nous avons contacté Mario et Aquarius pour avoir les caisses le lendemain. Nous sommes allés les chercher pour ensuite les entreposer à la confiserie. Nous devions être sur les quais 9 le lendemain à 6 heures.

Il ne m'a pas regardé de la journée, je pourrais dire qu'il est très pro mais connaissant Van, je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de parler finalement. Il a décidé que ce n'était qu'une nuit comme ça. Comment peut il être aussi indifférent après qu'il ait été si…bref, apparemment il m'a encore fait son numéro. Je suis stupide.

Je suis de retour, je viens de rentrer la Ferrari, apparemment Billie est également là puisque le coupet est là. Je l'ai évité toute la journée et je sais que ça ne lui a pas plus, tant pis. Je ne voulais pas que Deaq devine quelque chose, et puis elle a été claire quand elle a laissé ce mot ce matin.

Je l'ai trouvé dans la réserve, en train de vérifier je ne sais pas quoi. Elle ne m'a pas entendu, je suis juste derrière elle.

Tu voulais parler ?

Van ! Putain tu m'a fait peur !...Oui enfin non, je crois que c'est clair.

Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Elle est confuse dans la vie, c'est ding ! Je me rapproche d'elle, elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise, je la vois reculer pour se heurter aux casiers. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et j'étouffe ses protestations sous un baiser. Je sens ses mains sur moi, sous mon t-shirt, quant aux miennes, elles sont déjà sur elle. Elle a laissé tomber son stylo et son rapport.

Mes doigts sont entremêlés à ses cheveux. Nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre. C'est quand j'ai senti ses mains descendre sur mes fesses que je me suis dit qu'on avait un peu de temps avant que Deaq ne revienne. Il va certainement prendre le temps pour parler avec Aquarius.

Elle a du penser à la même chose que moi car lorsque j'ai commencé à lentement l'embrasser à travers ses vêtements dans le cou, entre les seins, sur son ventre pour m'arrêter sur sa jupe, je l'ai entendu émettre un de ces petits bruits qu'elle fait si souvent lorsque nous sommes seulement tous les 2. J'ai passé les mains sous sa jupe pour lentement faire glisser son string. Je me suis relevée, c'est là qu'elle s'est attaquée à ma ceinture. Décidément…Mon pantalon et mon caleçon se sont retrouvés sur mes genoux. Je l'ai attrapé au niveau des fesses, relevant par la même occasion sa jupe, pour la soulever et ses jambes se sont enroulées autour de mes hanches.

Je l'ai doucement pénétré tout en l'embrassant.

Nous étions occupés lorsque j'ai entendu Deaq, et apparemment elle aussi vu sa tête. Je sentais qu'elle était proche et quand je l'ai entendu me supplier. Je ne sais pas si elle voulait que j'arrête ou si elle voulait que j'accélère pour finir avant qu'on se retrouve dans une situation des plus délicates. J'ai accéléré le mouvement, sentant ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et nos respirations accélérer. Nous sommes ensuite restés quelques secondes comme ça, moi encore en elle, nous n'avons pas pris le temps de papoter, elle a ensuite laissé ses jambes glisser le long des miennes.

Deaq avait du aller aux toilettes, car c'est là qu'on l'a entendu nous appeler.

Billie ! Van !

On est là !

J'ai remonté mon caleçon et mon pantalon, elle avait attrapé son string pour le cacher dans sa poche.

Alors Deaq, tu as la voiture ?

Oui boss.

Je vous laisse tous les 2.

Je l'ai vu se diriger vers les toilettes, elle allait certainement enfiler son string. J'ai souri.

Tu souris, tu penses à cette fille.

Ouai.

Lorsqu'elle est revenue, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de reluquer ses fesses. Le string était à nouveau en place.

Nous avons vaqué à nos activités. Billie est partie plus tôt à cause de son rendez vous. Deaq et moi sommes sortis.

Lorsque je suis finalement rentré, ma porte n'était pas fermée, quelqu'un était rentré. J'ai sorti mon arme. J'ai commencé à inspecter les pièces.

Billie ? T'es là ?

…Ce n'est pas ta sœur.

Cass ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Elle était jolie dans sa tenue ultra courte. J'avoue que si ce n'avait pas été Billie, je ne me serai pas gêné, je l'aurai sautée tout de suite mais là…

Elle s'est approchée de moi et je ne l'ai pas empêché. Elle s'est collée à moi et lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé je l'ai laissé faire.

Non, Cass, arrête.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ecoute, je t'aime bien mais comment dire…je ne préfère pas mélanger plaisir et affaire.

Depuis quand ?…Désolé, laisse tomber.

Je suis désolé…tu veux un verre ?

Non, je vais te laisser.

Elle est partie. Je me dis que des fois je suis con…remarque, ça ne me plaisait pas de me servir d'elle comme ça. Je regarde l'heure, 11 heures. Est ce qu'elle est rentrée ? Est ce qu'elle est toujours avec lui. Je sais qu'elle lui plait, normal. A qui ne plairait elle pas ?

Je me couche peu après sans trouver le sommeil. J'ai décidé de boire un petit verre ; du whisky. C'est quand j'ai senti que ça tournait que je me suis dit que j'avais trop bu et surtout trop vite.

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain dans mes vêtements, sur le canapé. Je me suis rasé et je suis allée à la confiserie. On devait être à 6 heures sur les quais.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, ils étaient tous les 2 déjà là.

Enfin !

Apparemment il a eu une nuit difficile. Sois cool.

On a 30 minutes. En route.

Nous sommes partis, Van avait l'air fatigué, je me demande ce qu'il a fait hier soir. Avec qui il était hier soir. Je crois que je m'en suis bien sorti avec Jimmy. Ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir. Simple. Je pense qu'il a marché. J'ai réussi à l'intriguer et si je continue comme ça, il se pourrait qu'il se confie. Il n'aime pas rester sur des échecs, je sais qu'il va essayer de m'avoir, peut être que ça sera sa perte.

Nous sommes arrivés au hangar pile pour 6 heures. Marcus est là, Cass aussi.

Bonjour.

Bonjour, je vois que vous avez les caisses.

Salut, ben dis moi Van, t'a une petite mine, t'avais l'air en meilleure forme cette nuit.

Deaq me regarde avec l'air de dire, mais c'est ça, tu ne te tapes pas Cass, prend moi pour une bille ; quant à Billie, elle ne me regarde pas.

Le hangar est grand, il y a une vraie machinerie bien huilée. Des mécanos sont déjà en train de vérifier les voitures.

Un monte-charge descend quelques voitures qui ont passé tous les tests.

Où vont ces voitures ?

Tu es trop curieuse Billie. Bon, on va vous laisser. Quelqu'un nous ramène ?

Oui, moi. Van, je te dépose en premier, ton appartement est le plus près.

Le retour s'est déroulé dans le silence. Van et Billie sont bizarre. Une fois Van déposé, Billie me fait comprendre que je devais descendre chez elle.

Merci Cass

Oui, merci

Oh mais pas de problème.

Nous sommes rentrés, apparemment elle a une idée en tête.

Deaq, appelle Van pour lui dire de nous retrouver à la confiserie.

T'as une idée.

Oui, je veux les plans des quais, les entrepôts de Jimmy ne sont pas loin et je me demandais si par hasard…

Il n'y avait pas un tunnel qui reliait tout ça.

Exactement. Ce soir j'ai encore rendez-vous avec Jimmy. Vous il faut que vous vous introduisiez dans le hangar de Marcus et que vous fouiniez du côté de ce tunnel.

Ok boss.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Van était déjà là. On lui a expliqué notre plan. Il ne semblait pas très chaud à l'idée que Billie passe encore la soirée avec Jimmy, moi aussi mais bon, c'est un flic, notre patronne, on ne peut rien dire.

On a les plans, apparemment les tunnels ont été murés, on peut tout de même voir leurs anciens tracés et ce soir Van et moi iront vérifier tout ça.

J'espère qu'elle va quand même faire attention.

Alors Van, l'autre soir tu me dis que ce n'était pas Cass avec toi mais apparemment hier soir c'était bien elle.

Je l'ai trouvé dans mon appart'…

Les femmes de ta vie ont tendance à débarquer chez toi à tout moment.

Je l'ai viré.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rien, je t'ai déjà dit que ça me mettait mal à l'aise de lui mentir comme ça.

Oui mais je t'ai déjà dit que c'était le jeu…Ah, je vois, tu en pinces pour la nana de l'autre soir, celle que je ne connais pas, celle que tu caches.

Non.

J'ai entendu leur conversation. Elle n'a pas passé la nuit chez lui. Je devrais être soulagée car il ne s'est pas foutu de moi mais…

Au boulot Billie, t'as des tas de trucs à faire. Le prochain chargement part dans 2 jours. Il faut que je m'occupe des SWAT, que je me branche sur les caméras de l'entrepôt et que je me prépare pour ce soir, repas chez lui. Il va falloir la jouer fine.

Deaq et moi nous sommes allés nous changer, histoire d'avoir une tenue un peu moins voyante et nous nous sommes retrouvés à 21h30 à la confiserie. Nous avons ensuite pris ma voiture pour rejoindre les quais. Il n'y avait apparemment personnes et Billie avait trafiqué les caméras dont tout devrait aller. Nous nous sommes infiltré et nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il y avait quand même quelques gardes mais ils ne nous ont pas vu. Nous avons suivi les tunnels pour remonter et nous retrouver dans des hangars que l'on savait appartenir à Jimmy. Nous sommes ensuite redescendu et nous avons suivi un autre tunnel pour nous retrouver dans une voie sans issue.

Un cul de sac.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir un passage.

…

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je regarde si ça sonne creux…là…il doit y avoir un levier.

…Tada, je l'ai trouvé !

Le pan a basculé et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une petite pièce. Après un rapide coup d'œil, nous avons découvert ce que nous cherchions. Tout était là pour faire plonger Jimmy.

Nous sommes ressortis pour rentrer à la confiserie. J'ai posé Deaq et j'ai pris la direction de chez Billie.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, elle n'était toujours pas là alors j'ai attendu dans la voiture.

J'ai regardé ma montre, il est déjà 1 heure, pourquoi ça dure si longtemps ? Quand j'ai vu les phares d'une voiture, je me suis camouflé. C'était elle. J'allais me montrer lorsque je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas sa voiture ; Jimmy la raccompagnait. Je les observais, ils étaient devant sa porte et qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? Il l'embrasse, pourquoi elle ne dit rien ? Elle ouvre la porte et lui il repart. Ouf. J'attends que sa voiture ait disparu avant de sortir de la mienne. Sa maison est allumée. Je sonne.

Elle ouvre, elle a l'air surprise de me voir.

Van ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il y a eu un problème ? Deaq va bien ?

Non, tout va bien, ça s'est bien passé, on a ce qu'il nous faut. Il va tomber.

Bien. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

Comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

Bien, pourquoi tu me poses cette question.

Je m'inquiète. J'ai vu qu'il t'a raccompagné ?

Ah ? Oh oui. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ca me met en rogne.

Je tape du point contre le mur ; elle me regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Je l'ai attrapé par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le mur, mon corps faisant barrage. Elle a l'air surprise mais calme.

Qu'est ce qui te met en rogne ?

Qu'il te touche, qu'il t'embrasse.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait Cass hier soir ?

…Quoi ?

Tu sais très bien, elle était avec toi. Tu crois peut être que ça ne me fait rien toutes ces pouffiasses que tu te tapes à longueur d'enquêtes depuis un mois ?

Je surveille sa maison depuis une heure. Il attend depuis un moment. Je l'ai vu arriver, se garer et se cacher quand Jimmy est arrivé, pourquoi réagit il comme ça ? C'est sa sœur… Leur discussion a l'air orageuse, elle ne l'a pas laissé entrer et il tape contre le mur. Pas bonne les relations avec soeurette. Mais !...Ah ça, je m'y attendais pas, s'ils sont frère et sœur, moi je suis une nonne. Je n'y crois pas, il s'est foutu de moi. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment pris de photos. Il va me le payer.

Il est encore tôt, je referme la porte derrière moi. Billie était sous la douche, je lui ai préparé le p'tit dèj et j'ai laissé un mot. Il faut que je rentre pour me changer. Les SWAT interviendront à 8 heures 15. J'ai quasiment deux bonnes heures.

L'affaire est quasiment finie, Deaq et moi nous nous occupons de Marcus avec une petite équipe ; quand à Billie, à la tête des SWAT s'occupe de Jimmy. Apparemment une troisième équipe s'occupe de Jenkins. Jimmy avait apparemment soudoyé cet employé de mairie pour régulariser toutes las cartes grises.

Je suis sorti de la douche, j'ai enfilé un pantalon, attrapé une chemise...

Putain t'es où Van ?...

Deaq, pourquoi t'appelles ?

Van n'est pas là, il ne répond pas ni sur son fixe ni sur son portable.

Commencez, j'arrive.

On fonce.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je suis attaché sur une chaise, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'étais dans ma chambre, j'allais enfiler ma chemise et apparemment je ne l'ai jamais enfilé puisque je suis torse nu.

Il n'y a personne autour de moi, je suis dans un hangar, c'est vide.

Bon, tout c'est bien passé, les docks sont bouclés, Jenkins et Jimmy sont sous les verrous, ainsi que toute sa bande. Marcus et Cassy sont introuvable.

Et Van a disparu.

C'est là que j'ai reçu un coup de fil.

Billie ?

Cass ? Où es tu ?

L'important ce n'est pas où je suis mais avec qui je suis. Si tu veux le revoir en vie, ramène tes fesses au 356 de la rue Sunsberry. Seule.

Qui c'était ?

Cass, elle a Van. Elle veut que je la retrouve à Sunsberry, seule.

On a pris la direction de Sunsberry. Billie a l'air tendue, elle me cache quelque chose, en même temps, elle ne donne jamais tous les renseignements mais là…

Bon, elle te veut seule. Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas.

Billie…

Ecoute Deaq, tu passes par derrière, quand tu entendras le signal tu te pointes.

Et le signal sera…

Tu le sauras.

Elle m'a déposé au coin de la rue. Je la vois sortir de la voiture et s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Je m'approche rapidement et me glisse à l'intérieur. J'entends des vois.

Salut Billie, à moins que ce ne soit pas vraiment ton nom.

Salut Cass. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu détiens Van ? Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien.

On s'entendait bien avant que vous vous foutiez de nous.

N'est ce pas lieutenant Chambers ?

Je vois que je suis découverte.

Tu t'es foutu de nous toi et ton mec !

J'écoute attentivement.

Son mec ?

Oh, ne paraît pas surprise, j'ai des preuves, je vous ai surpris tous les deux, hier soir, tiens ; vous êtes mignon sur cette photo, ou celle là…

Van et Billie ?

Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que ton petit copain ne soit plus amoché qu'il ne l'est, tu vas nous aider à sortir du pays.

Et si je refuse ?

T'es prête à le perdre ?

Je sors mon arme.

Tu es bien sûre de toi lieutenant Chambers.

Tu crois que tu seras assez rapide pour nous tuer tous les deux avant qu'on ne le tue ?

Peut être ?

Elle est joueuse, j'aime.

C'est le signe dont elle parlait. J'ai Cass dans ma ligne de mire, elle tient Marcus. Lorsque Van se jette par terre, les coups de feu fusent. Lorsque finalement tout est à nouveau silencieux, je vois Billie se ruer vers Van.

Van !

Il ne me répond pas, il est amoché, il a apparemment reçu une balle. J'installe sa tête sur mes genoux. Il ne répond pas.

Van, je t'en pris, répond moi…Allo, oui, officier à terre ! Au 356 Sunsberry. Dépêchez vous !

Billie…

Ok. Ne parle pas. Tiens bon, les secours vont arriver.

Je les observe, elle a l'air vraiment inquiète, sa façon de lui tenir la main et de lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Billie et Van, on me l'aurait dit que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je ramasse les photos et les cache sous ma veste. Les secours et les renforts arrivent. Après avoir bouclé le lieu et donné les instructions aux collègues, on monte dans la voiture pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Aucune parole n'est échangée.

Ca va aller.

Je sais, il s'en sort toujours, c'est Van.

Lorsque l'on est arrivé à l'hôpital Van avait déjà été pris en main, il était maintenant au bloc.

On a patienté dans la salle d'attente ; 2 heures plus tard, le chirurgien est venu vers nous. Van était hors de danger. Je suis partie, laissant Deaq seul.

Ca fait 2 jours que j'ai été opéré, je sors aujourd'hui. Billie n'est pas venue me voir une seule fois. Je suppose que l'on peut dire que c'est fini, quoiqu'il y ait eu entre nous.

Prêt à rentrer chez toi ?

Tu parles !

Avoue, t'en peut plus ! Je te vois, tu ne supportes pas de rester sur place.

Marre toi !

Le plus drôle c'est qu'il va falloir que tu restes tranquille durant quelques jours.

…

Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Billie ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

…Je sais.

Non.

Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et je sais qu'elle a téléphoné à ton toubib.

La conversation s'est terminée. Nous sommes devant chez moi, Deaq comprend que je préfère rester seul et il me laisse.

Aux alentours de 21 heures, j'ai été dérangé par la sonnette, Deaq, il ne pouvait pas me laisser seul ? Je suis allée ouvrir, je m'étais trompé.

Billie

Van…

Billie. Entre je t'en pris.

Ca va ?

Oui.

Je ne voulais pas que tu restes seul pour le premier soir et je t'ai apporté un bouillon de poule, c'est bon pour se remettre.

Merci.

Tu préfère peut être rester seul… Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

Non, je ne voulais pas rester seul de toute façon.

Tu as l'air fatigué, il faut que tu manges.

Je n'ai pas faim.

Tu devrais te coucher. Ou du moins t'allonger…Viens.

On ne devrait pas parler, s'expliquer ?

On parlera demain.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers ma chambre. Je lui ai sorti un t-shirt et un boxer et elle est allée se changer dans la salle de bain.

Quand je suis ressortie de la salle de bain, il était torse nu sous les draps. J'ai traversé la pièce sous son regard et je me suis allongé contre lui. Il a passé son bras sous mes épaules pour me tenir contre lui. Je lui ai embrassé l'épaule et il a éteint la lumière.

Je viens d'arriver devant chez lui, je ne me voyais pas le laisser seul ce soir malgré ce qu'il peut dire. Je l'entends déjà « je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter »

Bizarre, tout semble éteint, il y a une voiture devant chez lui, celle de Billie. Apparemment il ne sera pas seul ce soir.


End file.
